Coffee and Dawson and Joey
by mikethewriter
Summary: Drinking coffee will not only bring some people closer,but will also make former lovers interrupt


****

Dawson's Creek

__

Coffee and Dawson and Joey

Written by mikethewriter

------------

NOTE:these characters do not belong to me.They belong to the shows rightful owners.

This is a fictional story.

-----------

****

Coffee House "The Boston Sound"

"It's wrong"

Joey Potter and Pacey Witter were having a hot discussion on sex.Pacey stated that it is no crime to have

sex with someone you have no connection with at all..

"What is?"Pacey asked.

"Well,the thought of having sex with an anonymous lover will automatically mean that it's unpassionate,meaningless,boring sex"

"So you've finally jumped Dawson's bones,huh?"Pacey asked.

"No comment"

"Why not?Oh,I get it.You and Dawson are waiting for the wedding night which will take place after

43 years of angst,problems,bla,bla"

"Okay,this discussion ends here,Pace"

"Why?This is fun"

"Because my love life is none of your business.Not anymore,that is.Do you hear me asking questions about you and Audrey?Oh,wait.I already get to hear all the details"

"You do?"Pacey asked wondering.

"Come on,Pace.You and I dated in the past and is one of the reasons why I'm not gonna discuss this with you"

"Okay,okay"Pacey said.

They both took a drink from their coffee cups.

"But did Dawson use a condom?"

…………

__

Not far from the coffeehouse…

"Hey,Dawson.Wait up"

Jen ran towards Dawson who was walking on the other side of the road.

"Jen"

"Hi"Jen said still breathing heavily from the running.

"Hi"

"Haven't seen you for a while,huh?"

"Yeah,how have you been?"Dawson asked.

"Oh,I'm doing fine.Living my life on the edge of my seat"Jen replied.

"So,how are you and Joey doing?"

"We're doing great."Dawson said.

"You know,I'm actually very happy for you two.You deserve it,Dawson.Although,some part of me is still wishing that we'll be together in the near future,but I'm glad that you and Joey found the way back to eachother. Try to make it last,Dawson."

"Some day you will make some guy really happy,Jen."

"Thanks,Dawson.Listen,I gotta go make some money.But,let's meet up this week.We'll drink coffee and talk about the happy days.Deal?"Jen asked.

"Deal"

……………..

Pacey saw Dawson walking by the Coffee House.He got up and bent over to Joey and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Gotta go,Potter"

"Bye" Joey replied with a sweet voice and Pacey left.

She watched Pacey through the window and saw that he was running towards Dawson.

"Hey,Leery!"Pacey yelled.

"Pacey"

"Your leading lady is over there,my dear friend.Word to the wise,my man.Use the condom"

"What?"Dawson asked,trying not to laugh.

"I'm late.I am supposed to pick up Audrey from work in about…..well,five minutes ago.She'll have to punish,I guess."

They both had to laugh and Pacey ran further towards his car.

Dawson saw Joey sitting at a table.They smiled at eachother.

He walked inside the café,over to Joey and sat down beside her.

"Hey,you!"Joey said,still glowing.

"Hey"Dawson said moving towards Joey.

A beautifull,peacefull kiss follwed.

"Hey,what was that whole 'use a condom'-speech all about?"Dawson asked.

"Oh,no"Joey said laughing.

"It's nothing.Well,Pacey was wondering if we had done it already"Joey explained.

"Oh"

"Yes"

"What did you tell him?"Dawson asked.

"Nothing"

"Okay,good"

"Good?Dawson,we'll won't be able to hide this from our friends"

"Well,exactly.They'll just have to figure it out for themselves"

"Okay."

Joey bent over to Dawson and began to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to use another condom?"

"What,now?"Dawson laughed.

"Sure.Why not?"

"Well,for starters,I hope you're not suggesting that we'll do it here,huh?"

"Of course not.There are people here.We'll go back to the dorm"

"Alrighty then"Dawson said.

………………. 

__

At the dorm….

Dawson and Joey were kissing in the student hallway.Joey tried to grab the handle to the door while kissing Dawson.

"Wait,Dawson"

She opened the door.She turned on the light.

They kept kissing until they had reached the bed.

Then she stopped.She noticed a note that was placed on her bed.

She read what was on the note.

"Jo,what's wrong?"

"Read it,Dawson"

She handed over the note.

"Oh" Dawson reacted.

"Exactly"

______________

This is it.If you want it to continue,please review this story.

Mail me at michaelvankekem@wanadoo.nl or write the review on FF.net

Thanks for reading.

______________


End file.
